This Will Be Remembered
by Team Jacob123
Summary: Rose and Emmett first meet and they quickly get acquainted but, what happens next?
1. Rose and Emmett meet

"JINGLE BELLS! Err, I mean Bells err, I mean Bella!" "Edward what in the world?" "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that I was bringing Emmett with me tonight didn't it?" Bella pulled Edward over to the side "EDWARD! You know rose is always hunky-dory for big, teddy bear like, masculine guys!" Edward rolled his eyes "Well maybe today she won't be as horny!" Emmett walked up next to them "WHO IS THIS ROSE?" He screamed! "Emmett… Rose is your worst nightmare!" they got into car and drove away to meet their friends.

Two hours later

BPOV

"Edward!" "God, Emmett what?" "I gotta take a piss!" I had spent two hours driving in the car with these boob obsessed maniacs! I couldn't wait to see Alice, Jasper, and Rose! I knew I wouldn't see Rose for too long because she and Emmett would go to the 'zoo' but, maybe Alice and Jasper would contain them selves! "Okay we are here" "Edward, who is that hot girl?" I rolled my eyes "Which one? Bella?" Edward answered! "The one with boobs!" "is she supposed to be my worst nightmare? Cuz she is like my dream come true… You know what I'm saying? "Oh, that's rose, she might look good to you but… her not… sane!" "Yeah I can see that, she is literally bouncing off the walls!" and Emmett wasn't lying. Rose looked high. She had on a cute outfit but, she was laughing like crazy while Alice and Jasper stood there looking awkward. Sometimes I wondered if Rose was on crack or if it was something stronger! "OMG Bella! Hi! OMG it has been so long since I have seen you! Gosh, I missed you! You lost weight! OMG your boobies grew! And whoa who is your friend?" "Rose Emmett, Emmett Rose!" "And no Rose you will not be going to the 'zoo' today!" "Okay fine, you, me, air hoka!" I had no clue what she was saying but, what ever it was it didn't sound good. I decided to go talk to Alice and Jasper who where looking a little intimate in the corner booth of the McDonalds we had all met at! "Hey Bella!" Hi, Alice whats up Jasper? Am I interrupting?" "No not at all! So, how have you been?" "Good…" "Are you and Edward still on the low? Or are you more like me and Alice now?" then, out of no where Alice took out a miniature whip and mimicked a whipping motion while whispering to Jasper moan, moan! I was disgusted! I didn't even want to hear about the insert here tattoo she had gotten (I think you know where this is going) I said I had to go to the bathroom and left! I went to look for Rose! Crap! I had lost Rose and couldn't find Emmett! They had just met! Did they already go to the 'zoo'? This was sure to be one heck of a week!


	2. Chains, Whips, and Toy Stores

"Bella where were you?" "Sorry Alice I was in the bathroom and… you and jasper kind of creeped me out back there!" "Look Bella, sticks and stones may hurt our bones but, chains and WHIPS excite us!" "ALICE!" "What it's true?" I sighed. Was I the only sane chick around here? I mean what Alice had said was true for me and Edward but not in public. Edward and I were still on the low. Even my best friend Jacob didn't know. For some reason I had a feeling that if I told him, he would not be happy. But, enough thinking I had to go find Rose! "Bella where are you going?" "Oh, you guys didn't notice that the whore and her toy disappeared?" "Ha, you mean Rose and Emmett?" "Yeah, if Rose breaks Emmett's little heart he will cry like a baby, he may be big but he sure is a softie." "You can say that again! "Okay I will if Rose breaks Emmett's little heart he will cry like a baby, he may be big but he sure is a softie." "Lets go fins them!" "Come on Jasper!" On impulse I reached for my phone to call Rose only to realize that she had broken her phone again and Emmett's was left in the car. Edward had gone to a friend's house near by and I was all alone. Alice and Jasper were supposed to help me look but, they where too… lets just call it busy. As I walked out of McDonalds the cool summer air chilled me but, I was glad the heat would soon be over. I took Edwards car and drove around the area. No sign of Emmett and Rose. I went to Edward's friend's house and asked if he had seen them but, there was no sign of them there. Next, I went to a store where I was sure they sold 'protective gear' surprisingly they were not there. Then I went to like 10 more stores like that one and still no sign. I went to an adult toy store or whatever you want to call it and asked the dude at the counter if he had seen two people who looked like this and that and he said that they had passed through and said they were going to the zoo. The next place I went was the actual zoo. It was huge but, even after two hours I still couldn't find them. I went to our school and saw Rose's car parked. So I walked around the area and found them in a tree house… "Rose gets your ass down here!" "Emmett you are in deep shit!" I screamed "What is your problem?" they both screamed back! What was my problem? Two of my better friends had just hooked up! One was sure to break the others heart and I had a problem!?! I didn't know what to say! But as they walked over from the tree house I could tell that nothing had happened! And so for half an hour they explained them selves! "Why did you go to the 'toy' store?" "To get Alice and Jasper a present, Alice asked me to, she said she would pay me back, she wanted a sweet surprise for Jasper!" "Fine lets go you two, get in the back seat, we gotta go get Edward and the rest of the pack!" As we drove on I could see them cuddling in the back seat. I wished Edward and I had the guts to do that in public! Edward and I would have a chat later on!


End file.
